1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a security device, and, more particularly, to a method and a system for selectively blocking an incoming telephone call based upon at least one predefined criterion, using the security device.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephone devices are an integral part of today's residential and commercial society, allowing for worldwide communication. When a telephone call is incoming, the telephone device typically will indicate the incoming call using an audible tone. However, there are situations where it is desirable not to be disturbed or situations where a called party does not want to receive a call from a specific person or group of persons.
There are several methods available for monitoring or controlling the flow of incoming calls. First, the telephone device can be turned off, preventing any incoming calls. However, any high priority calls or emergency calls will also be prevented. Additionally, the telephone device is not ready for communication. Second, the incoming call can be screened using a caller ID device that is attached to the telephone device. The caller ID device is a feature wherein a telephone number is associated with data to provide information to the called party regarding the calling party. Caller ID information is typically provided between the first ring signal and the second ring signal. However, the use of an external or internal caller ID device as a screening device still requires the phone device to produce an audible tone or ringing sound and requires the user to walk to the phone to determine whether or not to take the call. Therefore, the user is still disturbed.
A third method requires the user to provide a telephone company with a list of names and/or numbers from which the user does not wish to receive calls or which the user wishes to block. Any incoming call from a person on the list will be blocked by the telephone company.
However, the user must affirmatively provide the telephone company with an updated call block list, and update the list regularly. Additionally, the user will still be disturbed during certain times of the day when they do not want to receive a telephone call.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a homeowner or business user to be able to block or screen a call automatically without having to walk to a phone to determine whether or not to answer a call. Additionally, there is a need to block the call such that the telephone device does not ring or generate an audible tone. Further, there is a need for a user to schedule or set a period of time that all calls can be blocked, i.e., a “do not disturb period.”